A Tale from Edwards' Past
by The Dragon and the Hare
Summary: Edward recalls the memory of a girl he loved in his human life, Ella. A one-shot filled with tragedy and hinting at romance. Please R&R. Rated for death and mild violence.


"Hey Edward..."

"Yes, Bella?" Edward answered.

"Do you remember anything about your human life?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just the last few weeks, and my mother. Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. You've never spoken about it before, and I'm wondering about what happened in your human life."

"Well... they're isn't not much to tell, really. I contracted the Spanish Influenza, Carlisle saved me, and that was it."

"But... you weren't ever in love, or anything?" She sat up in her bed, and crawled to where Edward had seated himself.

Edward remained blank as he replied, "No."

After a while, Bella gave up as she went to sleep, clutching at Edward's t-shirt.

Edward sighed, and closed his eyes. He had no need to, but it was as close to becoming human as he could get. He pretended to dream, wishing that he could.

**-**_**Flashback**_**-**

_"Edward..."_

It was just after the Spanish Influenza had claimed him.

Through the black veil, he could hear the memories of his human life.

A girl was sobbing...

At first, he thought it was his mother. Edward remembered her.

But it was someone else.

"Carlisle, she keeps calling for me," Edward said on a hunt.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Edward," Carlisle answered sadly.

"You don't remember a girl being at my bedside?"

"There was only one other person besides your mother. She never left you side. Maybe that's who it was. But it's been nearly a year, who knows where she is, or if she's dead or alive?"

Edward nodded.

He smelled a deer nearby, and ran. He killed it, and drank its blood down greedily.

_Still thirsty_.

Carlisle was well out of hearing range, and he heard something else among the birds and animals and running water...

And a smell so intoxicating, so wonderful...

Before he knew it, he was watching the girl from the bushes, hidden. She sat near the edge of the stream, watching the water flow with sadness.

Above the aroma, the black veil drew back, and he was bombarded with a memoryof his human life.

_**-Flashback within a flashback-**_

_"Edward..._" _The girl sobbed. The feelings he felt for the girl were intense._

_"Don't..." The sound came out as a choked whisper, as he struggled to breathe._

_"You are not going to die," she said resolutely through her tears. "I won't let you."_

_Edward just gave a weak smile._

_She placed a hand on his feverish cheek and smiled sadly back. "I love you."_

_He whispered it back: "I love you, too, Ella..."_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Edward had taken in those last few moments to just gaze at her. Her green eyes; her beautiful, long red hair.

And this was her, crying at the edge of the stream.

He walked out of the bushes.

The girl looked up, startled.

Then she stared at him, wide eyed.

"Edward..." She whispered, gasping his name.

"Yes," he replied, taking another step closer.

"No... it cannot be!" She shook her head, dispearing. "I was at your bedside when you died!"

"I did die... but I was reborn."

He took another step.

"But... how?" She backed into the creek, aghast as his paleness.

"Carlisle..." In a flash, he was at her side. "He saved me."

The girl was terrified.

"I missed you..." he whispered, kissing her gently.

Her smell filled his nostrils, and suddenly he was even more ravenous.

He pulled away, a hiss leaving his lips...

She didn't scream as his teeth plunged into her neck, his venom seeping into her blood. Her face was filled with terror.

"Edward..."

"Edward! No!" Carlisle pulled Edward from the girl, who fell into the water.

Edward struggled, his mouth overflowing from blood and venom.

He pushed the doctor away and went back to ravaging the dying girl.

Carlisle could do naught but watch as Edward feasted on the girls' blood. The newborn vampire was too strong for him to fight, and the girl would have just turned into another vampire anyway.

**-End of flasback-**

Edward sobbed, although he could not cry.

He'd read a lot about different reliegons and their beliefs during his lifetime, but if there was something that he believed in now, it was reincarnation.

Bella was the exact image of the girl he had loved in his human life, par from the colour hair and eyes.

Her smell was exactly the same. It invited him even now to just bite down, but he continued to ignore the urge. He'd had enough pain for another lifetime over.

It gave Edward the slightest hope that maybe he did have a soul. Maybe Ella's soul had reincarnated and now was the time they were meant to be together.

He looked to the window and saw daylight. Bella stirred in his arms.

"Mm..." She groaned, rubbing her eyes. She noticed the small smile on his lips. "What's got you all happy?"

"Nothing... shall I tell you a tale from my human life, then?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Will you be kind enough to leave a review?**


End file.
